Mid-range auto cargo fleets
This page will lay out some inexpensive fleets capable of autoing, with instant repairs, cargo fleets up to level 27. Genesis + Harrier/Longbow Combos (Level 13-17 Cargo Fleets) Once you unlock the Genesis Cruiser, you have a highly effective tank that can be paired with any ship with a range bonus for effectively engaging level 13 - 17 cargo fleets. build provided here are almost instant-repair fleets. Genesis Cruiser tank (13-17 cargo fleets): *These fill fleet slots 1-3 *Spectral Shield III *Basic Cargo I / Rear Thrusters I *Tritanium I x 2 *Pulse Laser III + Pulse Laser II Harrier Frigate sniper: * These fill fleet slots 4-6 * No shield *Plasteel II *Railgun III x2 Longbow Destroyer sniper: *These will replace your Harrier Frigates in your auto fleets, as they pack heavier firepower and can carry significantly more cargo. *Tritanium I *Basic Cargo I *Railgun IV x 2 Vega Conflict level 20 auto fleet with insta rep This Fleet is based on the above youtube build posted by K162KingPin. He's got a lot of great builds so make sure to check them out. I have personally used this fleet many times, and repair for each ship individually is 4 min 58 secs. The last time I used this fleet was 5/25/15, so it is definitely up to date. I tweaked this fleet a bit to get to a perfect 5 min repair time, but that's strictly unnecessary as this one works great. Genesis Cruisers X 6 (Fleet Mass 3510). All ships have same build. *Spectral Shield 2 *Sweep 1 *Rear Thrusters 2 *Tritanium I x 2 *Scatter 3 x 2 Auto-Fleet Tutorials: 20-25 Vega free instant repair (Walkthrough part 2) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yZ5wkKMyvyA This Fleet is based on the above youtube build posted by Manni-Gaming. This fleets starts to employ the harrier as a decoy ship. The decoy ship is almost guaranteed to be destroyed, but it draws a significant amount of fire thus allowing your other ships to out maneuver and destroy the rest of the enemy. The last time I used this fleet was 5/26/15, so it is definitely up to date. Genesis Crusiers (1,3,4,5,6), Harrier Frigate (2) (Fleet Mass 3989) Auto-Fleet Tutorials: 27 Vega free instant repair (Walkthrough part 4) This Fleet is based on the above youtube build posted by Manni-Gaming. This fleet introduces the Hydra Missile. With it's homing ability, it makes the impossible possible by maximizing your damage output. Translation, Higher accuracy, less guns/ships needed.The last time I used this fleet was 5/30/15, so it is definitely up to date. Harrier (1) Rancor (2,3,4) (Fleet Mass 6273) Note:Rail Driver break shield fast multiple with rancors enemy takes hit faster. Auto-Fleet Tutorials: 27-33 Vega free instant repair (Walkthrough part 5) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y9RinehhbWc This Fleet is based on the above youtube build posted by Manni-Gaming. This fleet introduces the Hydra Missile. With it's homing ability, it makes the impossible possible by maximizing your damage output. Translation, Higher accuracy, less guns/ships needed.The last time I used this fleet was 10/1/15, so it is definitely up to date. Genesis (2) Rancor (1,3,4,5,6) (Fleet Mass 10350) Note:Rail Driver break shield fast multiple with rancors enemy takes hit faster.